NARUTO: The Time Watch
by RockLee's
Summary: Naruto:The Time Watch Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, and Rock Lee, as they go on a mission to save time itself! While Naruto eats Ramen and tries not to get into more trouble then he already is with Lady Tsunade and Iruka.


NARUTO:  
The Stolen Time Watch

Lee's Strange Dream

(A word from the writer: I hope you like this.  
Don't worry about the other story...I promise to post something on it in a little while.)

Life is like a river, flowing swift and sure in one direction. I found this out the hard way, more than once.  
I have moments that I just want to stay still, but no, time continues if you want it to or not. I have had times where I just want things to hurry up and get over with, no, you can't speed time up, and I have had times where I wished I could just go back, no, no one can make time machines to where you want to go back and just redo.  
I wished. It just doesn't work that way. I could never keep Sasuke, I could never make those sweet moments last,  
and I can't go back in time and fix things. I miss him very much. But, I guess I have to live with it. Being a traitor was his decision, and I could never...change his mind...no matter how much I wished he could love me.  
I should know...he never will.

The day was July 7th. It was normal...Naruto was a pain in the bloomin butt, Rock Lee still continued to try to get me to be his girl, (like that'll happen,) and Ino just has to continue to fight with me. Even though, I just don't have a bit of fight left in me. Not now, anyway. I have nothing to fight over with her. Pssh! I'm sounding so pitiful! So, blue! That shouldn't be like me. I should study, was my thoughts. I should get missions and fight for people! Even if I couldn't fight for me.  
I took my normal walk down Konoha's un-busy streets, when I found Rock Lee, sitting on his own in Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto had been abandoning him lately and frankly, it was upseting me. Lee was a geek (to me,) but that didn't give Naruto the right to shun him.  
I went inside.

The Ichiraku Ramen Shop was fairly empty. The only person I could see was Lee and the only way I could tell the Cheif was even there was by the smell of the Ramen forming in the kitchen and spreading throughout the shop. I took my seat by Lee and sighed softly, turning towards him slightly. His eyes were focused intently on his ramen which, by what I could tell,  
he hadn't touched.  
It was terrible, seeing him like this! It was definately not like him, and I was more than worried. I lifted my head to the menu as I saw through my perifial, the cheif exit the kitchen to greet the new customer. I looked at him before he could speak and told him what I wanted. He nodded towards me, turned, and entered the kitchen again. Though, I could have sworn I heard him call out, 'yes' after a moment.  
I noticed Lee had lifted hs head to look at me, somewhat in a amazed way. I looked at him with a smile spred across my face,  
best I could. Though, somehow, I had a feeling it was more fake then I wanted it to look. Though, he seemed pleased enough.  
"Sakura! I was not, I mean, I.." Odd. He's never had trouble finding words. He's always been really good with grammer. "Don't give Naruto a second thought, Lee-San. He's just a no good knuckle-headed...blond, shinobi. Okay? He doesn't deserve your company,  
because he just doesn't understand." instictavely took Lee's hand. I hoped that wasn't encouragement in anything other then friends.  
But he brightened up. "Sakura, I see that you were worried for me!" Behind those brown eyes, I could see that he was telliing Gai how lucky he was. I gained a sweatdrop and softly let go of his hand, though, I kept the smile on my face so he didn't get offended for letting go of his hand. Which would have made me feel bad, because he's already feeling bad. Ughh.  
"Thank you very much, Sakura-Chan, but Naruto did not leave me here. I haven't even seen him today. No, I came here because I wanted to think of future events. Missions and getting my own house. I do not wish to trouble Gai Sensei anymore with bills and other such things!" He said, tears flowing down his face like waterfalls. I could see how he felt, though, not sure why. Gai Sensei doesn't even pay half the bills for the house; Lee does. Lee's just too good for his own good.  
I sighed softly and shook my head. "I think Gai Sensei would be just as upset about you moving out as you are right now. He's not going to be happy. He, I'm sure, thinks of you as his own son, and..." that's when I noticed his eyes were even sadder than just a second ago. Lee lowered his head softly looking back at his ramen bowl, I felt my stomach turn. I felt like I needed to escape,  
he surrounded himself in drama. In a way...and it was a little much to take in. I couldn't think of anything to say further. "'Dance with the sun and soon the sun will fade. Life will mean no more, and death will find it's way." My eyes widened slightly at his words and then I sighed. "It sounds like you've been reading you're Roman stories again, Lee." Lee turned his head to me suddenly, and blinked tears from his eyes. "No, Sakura! I had a dream last night, it was all dark, and all I could hear was the chanting of voices saying those words!  
Over..and over again until I woke in a cold sweat. Why would I be scared? Why should I even care? The reason: Gai Sensei is going to die!  
And it'll all be my fault! I have to get as far away from him as possible and-" "Lee, it was just a dream..." I reminded him casually, though,  
I've had my share of funny dreams.  
When I realized he had nothing more to say, and just couldn't get his mind off of the dream, I told him that they both should go and see Lady Tsunade and get a mission. He nodded and we both left...

At Lady Tsunade's, Lee and I stood in front of her desk. Ready to except anything she would throw at us. "A mission, hmm?" She spoke in a bored tone. She really was kind of dull when it came to missions and her work. I always wondered why she'd not put more umph into what she does..."Alright, here's one. A rank. It appears that the Akatsuki have been spotted in the village hidden in the mist. I know it's not your favorite place in the world, but you asked, and I gave. So, be gone. Oh, and Naruto's not joining you." I was fairly intent with the mission and my mind continued to return to Sasuke as she spoke. It took a second after she got done speaking for me to get what she said in her last sentence,  
but when I figured it out, I stood still petrified. A mission with just me...and Lee....alone??? Well, Kakashi Hatake would be there but...this just.  
"Sakura....are you okay? You're all pale? You're not scared...?" That was it! "Ah---Yes, yes! That's it...I'm, I'm scared I..." "Oh, don't worry, you'll be safe with me." CRAP! Now I looked like a wimp, and I still had to go on this mission. What have I gotten my stupid self into? 


End file.
